Night Star
by Heroe93
Summary: Theres a new kid in town. Somethings strange about him. R&R please..First fanfic!hurry and read


Night Star

Daisuke woke with the morning sun in his eyes. His mom walked in his room and told him breakfast was done. He quickly undressed and put on a pair of shorts, then a black shirt and a vest over that. He slid his ninja headband on his head. He ran downstairs. He ate quickly and ran out the door. He greeted people as he ran through the streets. No one answered to his greetings. Their faces were expressionless. He slowed down to a walk. The morning was night with his next blink. "What's going on?" but no sound came out. The stars shown bright but the moon had a faint glow. He walked further to see his friends and his sensei laying on the ground with burn marks all over his body. Blood, lots of blood was everywhere. He looked at his hands and saw they were blood stained. His closest friends were lying dead on the ground. Many people started running from him as he came closer. His best friend was screaming in agony. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! DAIS-"

Daisuke woke up screaming, he had this dream again. Every night there was a full moon he had this same dream. He thought it had to mean something but he did not know yet. He had thought it through many times but couldn't figure it out. He changed into his clothes. He walked to the door and put on his shoes. He tied each boot and left his house. He walked to the Hokage's building. He walked in the door. The woman at the front desk asked his name.

"Daisuke Kiwonari," he had replied. Without another word the doors opened, Kakashi Hatake walked into the room.

"Hello Daisuke, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, just got to talk to the Hokage. It's important…" He answered but stopped mid sentence to feel a stinging sensation on his back.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked. Daisuke shook his head and walked through the doors. He walked on, Tsunade sat there looking at him. He explained his dream and how he kept having it only on certain nights.

" Let me think this through, in the meantime I have a mission for you. I want you to head toward the Monument of the Hokage's and deliver a package to a woman named Sakura Haruno, when you see her she will have pink hair. You tell her 'Let the flower grow on its own.' She will answer 'Water and sunshine is all it needs.' Then give her the package. I warn you do not open it for you will be hurt in the process. That will be all." With that Tsunade got up and gave Daisuke the package. Walked in the back room and closed the door behind her. Daisuke left the room. He headed to the Monuments of the Hokage's, on the way he saw a member of the Hyuga clan. Hinata Hyuga stood at the front of the Ramen shop with Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba, Ino Yakanama, Shino Aburamen, Shikimaru Nara, Rock Lee, Choji, Neji Hyuga and Ten-Ten. Daisuke only knew a few of them. He had barely moved to Konoha. The Sand and the Sound Villages had attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many people had had died. If he would have chosen to move back to the village a year earlier than he might have died. This war only took place for about 4 months. Daisuke thought that he would not go back for awhile. Soon after he became a good friend with Hinata, Shino, and Neji. They all hung out time after time. Sometimes Ten-Ten would tag along due to her affection for Neji. He had not met every person that was a ninja in the village yet. He had already become a Chunin, and was trying to become a Jonin. All the people he was friends with had been promoted to Chunin level. Although he had been what he wanted to be. After he became a genin he had left the village. He had been gone for half a year. When he heard there was an attack on the village, he had stayed where he was staying. He always got into fights with Kiba. Whenever he was talking with Hinata Kiba would get mad for some reason and start the fight. Daisuke had no reason why he did that.

"Hey… what's going on?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Nothing, we're just getting some ramen then heading to see a movie. Want to come?" Ino asked. Daisuke shook his head. He lifted the package in the air.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to someone. Not sure who though, well see you guys later." He answered. He was angry that he had to go around being messenger boy while everyone got to have the day off.

After a few minutes he made it to the Hokage monument. He walked up to a bench. His eyes slowly scanned the rock surface. The first Hokage, followed by the second, third and finally the forth. He had missed the funeral of the third Hokage. He felt bad that he did not make it in time. He turned his head to see few people. To his left he saw two people a couple years older than he was. A few other people stood there talking. He finally saw a girl with pink hair. He walked to her with the package under his arm.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" Daisuke asked.

She nodded in return. Daisuke recited what he was told to say, Sakura answered correctly. He handed her the package.

"Is this from Tsunade, the Hokage?" Sakura asked. Daisuke nodded. She opened the package immediately. He saw it was a bracelet. It was silver with a pink Konoha sign in the middle. In the middle of the swirl was a diamond. Sakura's eyes widened.

That is what was in the box? A gift? Daisuke thought.

"I can't believe she got me this just for my birthday… gosh, sometimes she can be so dramatic. I wonder what she'll get me for Christmas." Sakura said aloud. Her eyes moved toward Daisuke. She scanned him from head to toe. Daisuke looked at her examining her. Her pink hair was short. Her ninja band held her hair in place. She wore a red shirt, with a red skirt and shorts under.

While he stood there Sakura examined him in return. He had a black shirt on. A black long sleeved sweater that was unzipped. He wore black shorts. His long Dark hair was flowing down in his face. His hair went all the way down and touched just above his elbows. He wore a bracelet with a feather on it. On his middle finger sat a ring a moon carved in the middle. He carried 2 bags that held kunai and other ninja tools. His black boots were a few inches off the ground, they also were to the middle of his shin.

Strange, most ninja wear the shoes assigned, but not him. He seems to know Tsunade. He reminds me of Sasuke… Sakura thought to herself.

"So… Well I got to go. See you around." Daisuke and with that he was off. After a few steps Naruto ran into him making him fall to the ground.

" You loser, watch where your going!" Daisuke yelled. It was like Naruto didn't even pay attention to what he had just said.

"Sakura, come on we're going to the movies and thought maybe you could come." Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, you're so stupid, and you have to watch where you're going." Sakura answered.

End of Chapter


End file.
